Oppposites
by blackbutterfly88
Summary: Freaky Friday: Harry Potter Style! NOT A FEMMESLASH! That is TOO gross to even THINK about! This was co-written with foxxy-chicca911, who is Minerva, and i am Hermione, aiight, i suck at summaries, just R&R!
1. Minerva's POV1

A/N: Hi my lovely readers! Sorry I've taken so long to update anything, because my computer is being a gay bitch. So...... Yes... And a Mole!  
  
A/N2: This is a Role-Play with roxy_babe88, my friend...YAY! YAY! And I'd like 2 thank our beta Louise, who has kindly beta'd 2 chapters at the same time! THANKS LOUISE! Well, we sort of just threw the chapters at her... oh well.....  
  
Summary: Freaky Friday, but with Minerva and Hermione!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't, Don't, Never Will own Harry Potter or Freaky Friday.  
  
Pairings: AD/MM (FEEL MY WRATH! LOUISE!!), HG/RW and GW/HP  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I woke up, and moaned loudly. I had a rough night, grading papers, and fighting with Albus. I really don't want to think about it. I don't understand why Granger is still taking my classes, she's bloody smart enough to just quit school now. I heard a crashing from my office, and sat up straight. I slowly rose from my bed, pulled my dressing gown on, and raced out to see what the commotion was.  
  
Why didn't I guess..... Albus.....  
  
I walked slowly up to him, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I hope you still want to marry me on Saturday." He whispered.  
  
"Of course." I replied. I quickly glanced at my watch. Shit.... It was a quarter to 8. I quickly kissed him, and raced into my rooms. I came back out 10 minutes later, fully dressed, and my hair done in a quick knot on top of my head. I raced out of my office, and down to The Great Hall.  
  
On the way, I walked headlong into Severus.... Joy....  
  
"Watch where you're going, McGonagall." He sneered.  
  
"Shut your trap." I said through gritted teeth. The Slimeball.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall, paused for a second, then walked up to Albus's office. Quickly, I might add.  
  
I gave the password, and walked in.  
  
I saw him sitting behind his desk, going through papers. I walked behind him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few seconds, he pulled me around to face him, and then.... Well..... I think you know......  
  
After a few minutes, it dawned on me..... I had my first class. I raced out of the office, and down to the Transfiguration Class. I heard Ron Weasley say, out loud I might add, "Where is the old bat, anyway? Oh wait, that's Snape. Where's the old bag?". I groaned. Another day with the seventh years.  
  
"The old bat is here now, Mr. Weasley. 10 points from Gryffindor." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Then I saw Miss Granger standing there with a dopey look on her face. I couldn't take this today.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you come inside or will you like to stay outside staring into space" I said to her.  
  
"What? Oh yes coming Professor McGonagall" she replied, politely... too politely.  
  
"Stupid old fart, don't have the right to tell me off, I'm one of the finest students you crazy old bitch" she muttered. That was it. I had enough. Stupid 7th years.  
  
"I heard that, Miss Granger. That will be 25 points from Gryffindor, and a weeks worth of detentions." I said to her, not directly looking at her.  
  
"What! Professor, but-"she yelled and then the next thing I knew she was standing up making her way up to my desk with her body shaking with anger "you can't do that I didn't say anything to you".  
  
"Miss Granger I heard you perfectly when you walked past me, I think if I asked anyone in this class they all heard what you said" I heard my self say.  
  
"I heard her Professor McGonagall, I can back you up." I glanced out over the class and saw that Draco Malfoy had his hand up in the arm with a very pleased look on his face.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am very surprised at you, but I knew there had to be something behind that know-it-all attitude." I heard someone say slowly, but I recognized that voice. I looked up, and saw Severus standing there, smirking. Damn him.  
  
Finally, after a grueling double period, the 7th years marched off to their next lesson. I had some spare time, so I walked towards the Staff Room. Walking through a deserted corridor I was suddenly yanked into Classroom 11. I tried to scream, but they had their hand covering my mouth. 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die' I thought to myself, crying inside. Then I realised what I was doing, or rather, what I was not doing.  
  
Prepared to fight this fiend, I pulled my wand out, when out of the darkness someone put their hand on my shoulder and took my wand.  
  
"Minerva, it's me." They said. It was Severus. I pulled myself out of his grasp, and stared at him.  
  
"Real funny! What kind of sick game are you playing?" I asked, furious that he had his greasy hands on my squeaky-clean willow wand.  
  
Next thing I knew, he was tying me to a chair. What a great day were having.  
  
"Minerva, I'm sorry, but I have to do this..." he said, and forced me to drink a slimy purple liquid. Suddenly, everything went black, and it felt so cold.  
  
I heard another voice, Hermione! I tried to scream, but she couldn't hear me, come to think of it, I couldn't hear me. Damn! Damn Damn Damn!!!!!  
  
A/N: Well! How'd you like that? Cliffhanger!! Well, I have to go to bed... I have school tomorrow. Hooray. Homework. Hooray Hooray. Oh well, see ya's all later! Luv ya's all! Lol, HOMEWORK! Dictionary work *shudders* 


	2. Hermione's POV1

Authors note: Hey it's my first shot on fanfiction and I am writing it with my friend foxxy_chicca911 and I hope you like it!  
  
Summary: Freaky Friday but with McGonagall and Hermione!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't, don't, never will own Harry Potter or Freaky Friday.  
  
Pairings: ad/mm, hg/rw, hp/gw.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"RON! HARRY! GINNY!" I heard myself yell. "W-Where did y-you guys go" I tried to say while catching my breath. "I've been looking all over for you all, why didn't you wake me up Ginny" I snapped while giving Ginny an evil look. "And Ron you're my boyfriend and you didn't even wait for me" I said while pulling the back of his robe trying to get him to stop.  
  
"Sorry" I heard Ron mumble while trying to swallow a whole piece of toast. Completely ignoring him I went to go and stand with Ginny.  
  
"Hermione er is it that time of the month, because you're really bitchy today" Ginny whispered while we started lining up outside of Transfiguration.  
  
"Where is the old bat, anyway? Oh wait, that's Snape. Where's the old bag?" Ron exclaimed before he saw Professor McGonagall walking up to the door. "The old bat is hear now, Mr. Weasley" As Ron spun around he came nose to nose with the old bag herself.  
  
"Ha ha ha" I thought to myself "You deserve that Ron you mole"  
  
"Miss Ganger, would you come inside or will you like to stay outside staring into space" I heard directed at me.  
  
"What? Oh yes coming Professor McGonagall" I said as politely as I could.  
  
"Stupid old fart, don't have the right to tell me off, I'm one of the finest students you crazy old bitch" I mumbled while walking into the class room, maybe Ginny was right... I am a bit PMS – y today.  
  
"I heard that Miss Granger, that will be 25 points of Gryffindor and you have a weeks detention". Damnit! The megabitch heard me.  
  
"What! Professor, but-"I yelled and then the next thing I knew I was standing up making my way up to her desk with my body shaking in anger "You can't do that I didn't say anything to you".  
  
"Miss Granger I heard you perfectly when you walked past me, I think if I asked anyone in this class they all heard what you said" I heard while trying to see if this was a dream.  
  
"I heard her Professor McGonagall, I can back you up." A very smug sounding voice came. Great, Draco Malfoy heard me.  
  
I turned around to look at Harry, Ron and Ginny for support but they all had their faces behind their books.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am very surprised at you, but I knew there had to be something behind that know-it-all attitude." I heard someone say slowly. Only one person called me Know-It-All... Snape. My favourite person in the whole world. (Isn't sarcasm fun!)  
  
Finally the class was finished and I began heading to my next subject through a deserted corridor. I felt I needed time to cool down. When, I was pulled into an empty classroom. Standing there with his hands on my robes was Professor Snape. I looked around the classroom and began to panic when I saw Professor McGonagall tied to a chair at the back of the classroom. It was then when I realised that I should scream, but Snape covered my mouth and forced me to drink a purple, bubbly, slimy potion, which might I add, tasted like crap. 


End file.
